


Midnight Talks

by Cinnamean



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Comforting, Cuddles, Lance Just Wants to Go Home, Langst, M/M, Mild Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, hunk is such a sweetheart bless this boi, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamean/pseuds/Cinnamean
Summary: “Hunk, can I sleep with you for tonight?”“There’s not much left of ‘tonight’, but sure. It’ll be just like those awkward sleepovers we had as middle schoolers.”Whereas Lance shows up at Hunk's door in the middle of the night and they talk it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically your typical Langst with a bit of a Hance twist thrown in. i need to en-hance my life more so this is self-indulgent for me lololol.

Hunk definitely considered himself a heavy sleeper. The only things that could get him out of bed were either screaming, alarms, or even both. So for him to wake up in the middle of the night without warning was pretty out of the norm for him.

 

His eyes opened groggily and he stared up at the darkened ceiling of his room. He sat up with a groan, wiping the sleep from his eyes and scanning around the room. Nothing looked unusual. 

 

There was a knock at his door. It was very quiet to the point you wouldn't have heard it unless you were expecting something. 

 

“Yeah, who is it?” Hunk asked, yawning into his hand.

 

“Hunk?” Oh, it was Lance. “Can I come in?”

 

Hunk’s brows furrowed in worry. Judging from the tone in his friend’s voice, the guy wasn’t doing so hot. “Um, sure, I guess. The doors unlocked so if you just wanna-“

 

The door slide open to reveal a disheveled looking Lance. His hair was uncharacteristically messy and his usual face mask was absent. He had a pillow clutched to his chest in an almost protective way. The teen shuffled into the room, sinking on the end of Hunk’s bed.

 

“What’s up, bud?”

 

“Jus’ a bad dream…” Lance mumbled into his pillow. Hunk noticed the lack of eye contact and let a knowing sigh slip. He patted the empty space next to him and Lance lifted his head to meet Hunk’s eyes. He noticed how bloodshot and puffy they were and knew that he’d been crying.

 

“C’mere. I know you probably don’t want to, but let’s talk about it. If you keep bottling it all up forever you’re gonna explode.”

 

Lance huffed before crawling next to him, setting his pillow beside Hunk’s. “Shuddap.”

 

“Nope, no can do mister I’ve seen your breakdowns and they ain’t pretty.” The air was silent when Hunk waited for his friend to speak. He nudged Lance lightly with his elbow. “So, what was this ‘bad dream’ of yours about? Let me into that strange mind of yours.”

 

Lance sighed heavily, laying his head on Hunk’s shoulders. “Technically not a nightmare. I dreamt about my family again.”

 

Hunk rubbed Lance’s arm up and down, keeping him close. “Homesick?”

 

The smaller teen leaned into the other’s touch, welcoming the comfort he provided. “Of course, aren’t you?”

 

Hunk nodded without skipping a beat.

 

Another sigh from Lance. “I just… I miss them so much, ya know? I didn’t even get to say goodbye to them or anything. It was all too fast for me to even process it.” Lance chewed on his bottom lip, a guilty expression on his face. “Hell, when Blue took us through that wormhole, for a minute I completely forgot I had a family.”

 

Hunk’s hand travelled up to Lance’s hair, brushing his fingers through the messy brown locks. The other sighed at the touch, closing his eyes and melting like putty against him. “I’m sure they would understand what happened. I mean, I’m sure all of us were too busy trying not to freak out to remember anything. All I really remember is ‘giant cat head’.”

 

Lance laughed lightly, elbowing Hunk’s ribs. “You were the one freaking out the most so of course.”

 

“Pfft, yeah. And puking the most,” he joked, smiling at Lance’s temporary light mood.

 

The heavy atmosphere returned swiftly and the two of them silently comforted one another with peaceful gestures. Lance had wrapped his arms around Hunk, practically hanging on the boy while Hunk continued stroking his fingers through his hair. Hunk could feel the negativity rolling off of Lance in giant waves, feeling guilty that he couldn’t do more to calm his friend’s thoughts.

 

“Hunk, can I sleep with you for tonight?”

 

“There’s not much left of ‘tonight’, but sure. It’ll be just like those awkward sleepovers we had as middle schoolers.”

 

Lance pushed him away with both hands, breaking the hug they had melded into. Hunk didn’t even sway. “Dammit, don’t bring up middle school years, man!” He whined loudly, covering his face with both his hands. “Those three years were a mistake.”

 

“What, you mean like your My Chemical Romance phase?”

 

Lance all but screeched in Hunk’s ears. “Nooo! Stop, you have too much blackmail on me, this isn’t fair!”

 

Hunk was trying his best not to suffocate on his laughter, tears threatening to spill as he choked out, “Remember, Lance, rawr means ‘I love you’ in dinosaur.” The horrific reminder earned him a dozen pillow slaps to the face, but it was so worth it.

 

The two teens settled down after a match of ‘who-can-make-the-other-cringe-the-hardest’, Hunk still giddy from all his giggling.

 

"No more middle school years,” Lance said with a note of finality. He moved to crawl under the covers when Hunk stopped him with an almost pained expression.

 

“Dude,” Hunk started. “What demon possessed you and made you think I was gonna let you sleep in my bed,” he motioned at Lance’s attire, “in jeans.”

 

Lance snorted, covering his smile with his mouth. “Ohmygod, nothing has changed with you, has it?”

 

Hunk pouted. “Don’t give me that, you get all clingy in your sleep and jeans are not the most comfortable thing to feel rubbing up all over you,” he said, turning away quickly when he realized how… lewd that could be misinterpreted. “A-Anyway, I have some pjs you can borrow. I don’t think I have any bottoms you can borrow though.”

 

Lance shrugged, crossing his legs and resting his face in his hands. “I’m cool with just a shirt, don’t worry, bro.”

 

Hunk chuckled weakly. Did the temperature rise in here? His face felt really flushed all of a sudden.

 

He tossed a shirt to Lance who immediately started undressing on top of his bed. Letting out an embarrassingly unmanly squeak, Hunk quickly turned away to give his friend some privacy.

 

“Still a major prude I see.”

 

“Shush, Lance.”

 

“I see, no nudity in the house of Jesus!”

 

Hunk awkwardly listened to the rustling of clothing. “Okay, you can turn around now.”

 

Okay, so seeing Lance in his own clothing was surprisingly cute to Hunk? For some strange reason? The oversized t-shirt hung over the skinnier teen’s shoulders, exposing his collarbones and chest. Gosh, Hunk felt like a middle schooler this is what he gets for bringing up Lance’s phases now he’s reverting back to his own.

 

“Hunk.” He snapped out of his thoughts, realizing Lance had been waving his hands. “You all good, buddy.”

 

“Yep. I’m good. Peachy keen, bud. Peaches actually sound really good right now and there are the craves.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes with a smile. “Whatever you say, big guy. Now get your tooshie over here, it’s cold.”

 

They laid next to each other, the lights dimming into nothing and leaving them in darkness. Hunk couldn’t help but feel awkward with the huge gap of bed between them. He sorta just wanted to reach over and snuggle with the boy, but he didn’t know how Lance would feel about that. So the canyon between them remained.

 

“Hunky my dude?”

 

Hunk hummed. “Yeah?”

 

He felt Lance shift and he realized the boy was now hovering over him and oh my gosh he was so close what the heck. Hunk could feel Lance’s breath ghost on his face and he could count the freckles speckled on his cheeks and nose even in the dark. 

 

“Can I cuddle with you?”

 

Silence as Hunk’s soul ascended to heaven. Or hell. Could be both for all he knew.

 

“I-I mean,” Lance stuttered, pulling away when Hunk didn’t answer, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “If you don’t want to that’s okay, I just am feeling really, really clingy right now and I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable I’ll just stay on my side of the bed and-“ 

 

Lance was moving away even more, but before he could get far, Hunk shot up and grabbed his arm. Lance looked surprised and Hunk felt the same way. He usually wasn’t this bold but he wanted to be as close to the other as he could.

 

“That’s alright.” Shit, too vague. “Wait, sorry, that felt so disconnected ohmygosh I’m a mess.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I would lo- like to cuddle with you too,” he said, quickly correcting himself.

 

The other smiled in relief. “Oh thank god I thought I fucked up a friendship cause I wanted to act like a clingy baby koala.”

 

They both laid back down in the bed, shifting around to get comfortable again. When settled, Hunk carefully reached out and stiffly laid his arm on Lance’s waist. This was so awkward there was still enough space between them for Jesus to comfortably join the crew but at the same time he felt comfy next to Lance. 

 

As the minutes ticked by and neither of them bothering to get a wink of sleep, the space slowly closed and they pressed against each other. Lance’s arms were looped Hunk’s neck and their chests were pressed together. One of the Lance’s legs had managed to sneak its way between Hunk’s and he couldn’t find it in himself to feel embarrassed anymore, especially when his arms were wrapped around Lance’s torso, encouraging him to stay close to him.

 

“Hey, Hunk?”

 

“Yeah?” He was about to add buddy to the end of that question, but given that they were both a tangle of limbs, it didn’t seem like an appropriate nickname.

 

“You miss Earth too, right?”

 

Hunk nodded in the crook of Lance’s neck, feeling Lance shiver at the motion. “More than anything,” he whispered on bare skin. “Even with all my experimenting with alien food, nothing tastes quite like Earth’s food.”

 

“I miss my mama’s cooking,” Lance confided. “She made the best food. Remember when you first came over and you mentioned that you were, and I quote, ‘about to die of starvation’?”

 

Hunk sniggered. “Oh my god don’t remind me that was the most food I have ever eaten in my life.” He groaned sadly. “Such a shame all that good food went to waste.”

 

Lance laughed breathily. “Yeah, that’s cause you puked it all up.”

 

“Contrary to popular belief, my stomach is in fact not endless.”

 

“All of my conspiracy theories are done for.”

 

They fell back into their comfortable silence, the body heat making them both grow increasingly drowsy. Hunk felt Lance’s head nuzzle against his chest and he felt the urge to comb through his hair again.

 

“I miss home, Hunk.”

 

Hunk could feel the pain in Lance’s voice and squeezed his lithe body gently. “I know, man,” he murmured, rubbing circles on the other’s back. “Don’t worry, we’ll get back soon. And then we can both go visit your family and all go to Veradera Beach and get to eat regular food again. No more goo for breakfast.”

 

Lance clenched the material of Hunk’s shirt in a fist. “Promise me you won’t leave me. You’re the closest thing I have to home, I can’t loose you too.”

 

“I promise you. I’d never leave you.”

 

Lance sniffed, burying his face further in Hunk’s chest. “Thanks, babe.”

 

The last thing Hunk recalled before nodding off was how Lance’s hair still smelled like the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk: I'm going to die this boi has no pants what have I done
> 
> Also Hunk: *cuddles said half naked boi for dear life*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my uneventful little story! If you have the time to make my poor, depressed soul happy, go ahead and drop me a review. (They make my day don't be shy wink wonk)
> 
> [My Tumblr](plumpwhump.tumblr.com)


End file.
